A Very Supernatural Easter
by Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel
Summary: Random fluffy Easter oneshots of various OTPs, just in case chocolate eggs and bunnies aren't enough to completely rot your teeth. Happy Easter, everyone!
1. Destiel

**In every fluffy Easter OTP fic, Destiel must come first. Because what is OTP without Destiel?**

**So I think I may have slipped into a bit of cliché writing at the end. Sue me. Happy early Easter, everybody!**

"I do not get it."

'_That's a first,' _Dean thought. Out loud, he said, "What don't you get, Cas?"

"This whole concept of Easter." Castiel had that adorable confused look on his face that Dean loved. "Why do you celebrate the death of somebody that you saw as a great leader?"

"Beats me," Dean shrugged. "I'm just in it for the chocolate." He unwrapped a chocolate bunny and was about to bite into it when he caught sight of the look on Cas's face. The angel looked like somebody had stolen something dear to him and then brutally slaughtered it.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"Dean," the angel said sadly. "Why would you do that to a poor, innocent rabbit?"

"Dude, it's just chocolate!" Dean laughed and bit off the tip of the rabbit's ear. Cas made a sad, strangled noise and Dean slowly lowered the chocolate bunny.

"How could you, Dean?" Cas looked betrayed.

"Cas, it's only chocolate. It was never alive!"

"But it's an innocent creature, Dean! It never did anything to you or anybody else. What did it do to deserve this?"

Dean was contemplating banging his head against the wall.

"Fine. Alright." He wrapped the bunny back up and laid it aside, planning on eating it later when Cas was gone. "I'll just have an egg."

He picked up a chocolate egg but Cas just looked more horrified.

"You would extinguish the life of a baby before it has even had a chance?" he said.

"Cas. They. Are. Not. Real," Dean said slowly. "They never were. They're shaped pieces of chocolate!"

This did nothing to persuade Cas. Now thoroughly grumpy, Dean threw the egg onto the bed next to him.

"Fine," he muttered. "I'll just have a boring old bar of chocolate."

Cas looked satisfied at this and vanished suddenly as he always did, presumably to go and grab some fast food for Dean. Sam was out doing some research for their case and always got his own food when he was out researching for hours.

"He'd better remember the damn pie," Dean mumbled, grabbing his chocolate bunny and taking a massive bite of it. If he ate fast then he could eat it all before Cas got back and then not have to sit through his guilty looks. Sam was never able to make Dean feel guilty but one sad look from Cas and Dean suddenly wanted to do anything to make it right.

Come to think of it, Dean was starting to think that something was wrong with him. He hadn't slept with a woman or even looked at one for weeks and that was _very _unusual. He was a ladies' man! But when Cas pulled out that adorably confused face and totally missed a pop culture reference, Dean found it very funny and wanted more. And whenever he was able to make Cas smile, Dean felt very accomplished.

But no. Cas was his friend – his best friend. There was nothing there. Heck, Cas was as much his brother as Sam was! But Sam never gave him those weirdly intense looks that could go on for hours if Dean didn't stop them. And Sam never invaded his personal space like Cas did. Or maybe Dean was just reading too much into what Cas did. Cas was an angel – he wasn't exactly the poster boy for normal human habits.

"Dean." Dean jumped as Cas suddenly appeared in his personal space, giving him one of his intense looks. Dean's stomach did a flip-flop but he ignored it. Cas was his _friend_.

"Cas." Dean was glad that his voice wasn't shaking. "'Bout time! I was starving!"

"I apologise, Dean." A sad look on his face, Cas handed Dean a paper bag. "They did not have pie. I failed you."

"What? No, you didn't." Dean opened the bag and pulled out a double bacon cheeseburger – a 'heart attack', as Sam called it. But hey, he was gonna die someday and he wasn't surprised if it happened sooner rather than later, so why bother with pesky details like that? "It's cool, Cas."

"Are you sure, Dean? I can go and find you some pie. I will travel halfway across the country to get you pie if you wish. I can even go to Kangaroo Valley in Australia. I hear that they have the best pies in the world - at least, that is what they claim."

"It's cool, Cas." Dean gave Cas a smile and then took a massive bite of his burger, lounging back on the bed with his food. He swallowed the burger and then said, "Have some chocolate."

"I am an angel of the Lord, Dean," Cas said. "I do not need to eat."

"Doesn't mean that you can't," Dean retorted. He threw a chocolate bar at Cas, hitting him square on the side of the head. Cas didn't even blink. "Eat it. It's Easter! You have to eat it!"

"I confess that I am unaware of how human customs work." Cas slowly opened his chocolate bar. "But if it is required of me then I will eat the chocolate."

Dean nodded in satisfaction. Cas took a bite of chocolate, frowning thoughtfully, and then he swallowed and put the bar on the bed.

"I do not like it," he said. "It tastes like molecules."

Dean nearly choked on his burger.

"What?" he forced out when he'd swallowed his bite.

"I can taste each individual atom in this chocolate," Cas said.

"Rather than all of the chocolate?" Dean said. Cas nodded.

"It is an unpleasant sensation."

"Well…don't worry about it then." Dean snatched the chocolate bar away. "More for me, then."

He took another bite of his burger and nearly choked again when he saw that Cas had a large smear of chocolate on the side of his mouth that he didn't know about.

"What is so funny, Dean?" Cas frowned. The head tilt and confused expression was even cuter when he had chocolate smeared across his face.

"You – you've got a bit of –" Dean gestured to Cas's mouth. The angel stared at him in confusion.

"A bit of what?"

Dean could have told him. He could have simply said that Cas had chocolate on his mouth and let him wipe it off. But Dean was never one to let opportunities slip away if he could help it. So instead of telling Cas, he sat up and pressed his lips firmly against the angel's. Cas's baby blue eyes widened in surprise, even more so when Dean's tongue snaked out and started to lick at the chocolate smear.

"You've got chocolate on your mouth," Dean smirked when he pulled away. Cas continued to stare at him in shock. Just as Dean was beginning to wonder whether he'd blown it or not, Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean back. This kiss was briefer than the last but Dean loved it all the same.

"Did you get it all, Dean?" Cas asked. This time, his low voice sent shivers up Dean's spine.

"There's still a little bit right here." Dean pulled Cas down onto the bed, not even caring that Sam could get back and walk right in on them. All he knew was that this was the best Easter ever – and it wasn't because of the chocolate.


	2. Sabriel

**A huge thanks to noxsoulmate for their review last chapter and for being my very first reviewer on this site :D Next up is Sabriel, because what is Easter without our very own Trickster with a sweet tooth?**

Gabriel had always loved Easter. Sure, he didn't _need_ an excuse to pig out on candy and sweet treats all the time but hey, it was sure convenient when his Moose wouldn't stop nagging him about all of the sweets he was eating. Sam hated Gabriel using a nickname that Crowley, the King of Hell, had given him but Gabriel found the nickname very funny, even more so since Crowley had bestowed it on him.

"Morning, Moose!" Gabriel said cheerfully as Sam shuffled into the kitchen in nothing but his underwear. Being an archangel had its perks; Gabriel could take any small building and magic it into any sort of house he wanted – mansion, flat and so on.

"Bite me," Sam muttered, ambling over to the coffee machine. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

"You were a lot more enthusiastic about that last night, Moose!" he said. Sam just ignored him. "Guess what, Moose? It's Easter!"

"And?" Sam said. "It's not like you need an excuse to eat tonnes of chocolate."

"True," Gabriel admitted. "But you're my Moose and you deserve the best for Easter! We're going on a field trip!"

"A what?" Sam was now staring at Gabriel warily, very much awake.

"Get dressed, Moose!" Gabriel clicked his fingers and Sam was suddenly dressed in his usual jeans and plaid shirt. "Come on!"

"Gabriel, what are you –" Sam was cut off when Gabriel grabbed his arm and they vanished. They reappeared in a busy street and Sam jerked his arm away from Gabriel and stared around wildly.

"Gabe? What – where are we?" he said.

"Relax, Moose!" Gabriel slung an arm around Sam's shoulders. "We're just in Zürich! They've got the best chocolate shop in the world!"

"_Zürich_? We're in _Switzerland_?" Sam exclaimed.

"Don't say I never did anything for ya, Moose," Gabriel winked. "Now, come on! Teuscher has the best chocolate around!"

Gabriel pulled Sam through the crowd, Sam wondering if he was dreaming or if Gabriel was just playing another prank on him.

"Lighten up, Moose!" Gabriel grinned. "This is nothing! I could've taken you to Antarctica if I wanted!"

"_Antarctica_?"

"Yeah but they have crap chocolate. Actually, they don't have any chocolate at all. But the penguins are awesome when they're not trying to brain you."

Sam decided that he must be dreaming. This theory was supported when Gabriel hauled him along into a shop and his mouth fell open at the sheer amount of chocolate inside. There was row after row, display after display, of every kind of chocolate in the world, from the whitest of the white to the darkest of the dark. Sam just stood there, his mouth wide open, staring around at all of the chocolate, while Gabriel flitted from place to place, scooping up armfuls of chocolate.

"Don't just stand there, Moose!" Gabriel called. "Get anything you want! My treat! And don't carry on about how you only eat salad and rabbit food! It's Easter!"

Shaking himself out of his stunned state, Sam slowly approached a display and picked up a delicious-looking milk chocolate.

"That's it?" Sam jumped when Gabriel appeared at his shoulder (not that he could see over it, since Sam was too damn tall). "C'mon, Moose, it's Easter! Get the whole shop if you want!"

Twenty minutes later found Gabriel approaching the counter with a small mountain of chocolate, while Sam followed behind him with a small armful. Gabriel was right – it was Easter, so why not treat himself? And even though he was being a grumpy ass about it, Sam was very grateful that Gabriel would haul his ass all the way to Switzerland just to give him the best chocolate in the world. Sometimes, having a Trickster for a boyfriend was the best thing in the world.

"Let's go, Moose!" Sam didn't know how Gabriel had paid for their chocolates, nor did he care. He followed Gabriel out of the shop and once they were in a secluded place, Gabriel slapped a hand on Sam's arm and flew them back home. Gabriel dumped his massive haul onto the table and popped three chocolates into his mouth.

"Thanks, Gabe," Sam said, selecting a chocolate and taking a bite. Gabriel was right; that place _did_ have the best chocolate in the world!

"Happy Easter, Moose!" Gabriel said, chomping another five chocolates at once. "I've given you your Easter present, so now you need to give me mine!"

"What? How am I supposed to match _this_?" Sam gestured to the small army of chocolate.

"Well…" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "We can always have a repeat of last night…"

Sam's eyebrows rose just before Gabriel jumped on him, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist and sticking his tongue down Sam's throat. Sam staggered, trying to keep his balance while kissing back, and when Gabriel pulled away, he gave Sam a devilish grin. Sam couldn't help but grin back.

"Happy Easter, Gabe," was all he said before his mouth became rather preoccupied with something other than talking.


	3. Crobby

**This is a favourite pairing of mine that I've shipped ever since season 5, so…say hello to Crobby! No, it's not a serious pairing – it's the crack pairing to end all crack pairings! :D Oh Chuck, why are all of my pairings slash? Do I even have one straight pairing in this show? -.-**

"Bobby! This isn't funny!" Crowley was fuming. The old hunter just always loved getting under his skin (not literally – that part could be saved for Hell) and this time, he'd gone too far.

"What's wrong, Crowley?" Bobby was wearing that irritating little smirk he saved specifically for screwing with Crowley (in more ways than one).

"You know perfectly well what's wrong!" Crowley snapped. He was really losing his temper today; what happened to his cool, slick, 'drop an innuendo in every other line' attitude? Oh, that's right – it disappeared with his latest shipment! "What happened to my Craig scotch?"

"What Craig scotch?" Bobby said innocently. "Ya probably lost it."

"I don't lose my alcohol, Robert." Now Crowley was pissed. "What did you do to it? Tell me or I'll –"

"Send me ta Hell?" Bobby raised his eyebrows. "You've been promising ta do that for a while now and ya haven't. What ya gonna do ta me?"

"I may not do anything to you now, Bobby," Crowley threatened, "but you know very well that your fine ass is mine the minute you croak."

"And you'll send me ta Hell and turn me into a demon?" Bobby said. "I thought ya said there was somethin' special about me that ya didn't want ta torture out."

"That doesn't mean that I won't do it." Crowley glared at Bobby. Time after time, he wondered why he'd had to fall for this specific hunter (and how did he even fall for him? Demons couldn't fall in love!) who delighted in being a very prickly thorn in Crowley's fine, regal ass.

"Well, it wasn't me this time," Bobby shrugged. "Maybe ya did lose ya drinks."

"I didn't!" Crowley seethed. "I always have them delivered to the exact same spot at the exact same time!"

"Which makes it easier for people ta prank ya," Bobby pointed out. Crowley ignored him.

"I'm going to skin that delivery boy alive and roast him in the deepest pits of Hell! I'm Crowley! Nobody toys with me and lives!"

"I do," Bobby said. Crowley shot him a death glare and, for good measure, made his eyes turn red for a few moments. Bobby just raised his eyebrows at this attempt to intimidate him.

"You're different," Crowley said. "You're my darling Kitty." Ever since he'd seen the pictures of Grumpy Cat on the Internet, Crowley had christened Bobby as Kitty, since he reasoned that he couldn't spot any difference between them. It also had the added bonus of pissing the hunter right off. Sure enough –

"If ya call me that one more time, I'll stick ya in a Devil's Trap and make ya watch me drink and pour out ya next shipment of Craig," Bobby threatened.

"Tell me where you hid this shipment and I'll stop calling you Kitty," Crowley bargained. He was getting desperate. He didn't _need_ to drink anything – hell, he couldn't even get drunk without tonnes of alcohol – but he was very fond of his Craig and anybody who thought that they could mess with it was in for a very rude awakening.

"For the last time, I didn't take ya alcohol!" Bobby said. "But I do know who did it."

"Who?" Crowley demanded. Bobby just smirked. "Wait…don't tell me…it was Moose and Squirrel, wasn't it?"

Bobby just kept on smirking.

"When I get my hands on those two chuckleheads…"

"Relax," Bobby said. "I asked 'em ta take it."

"And _why_ would you do something so utterly foolish?" Crowley said.

"Cause I got ya this." From underneath the table, Bobby pulled out a basket containing several bottles of alcohol and many blocks of chocolate. "One hundred year old Craig – oldest I could get it – and that dark chocolate ya love so much."

"For me?" Crowley mock-swooned, snatching the basket away. Bobby was simply a darling, going out of his way to obtain even better scotch than Crowley usually drank. And the chocolate! Crowley hadn't even thought about it until now but he did love that dark chocolate – the darker, the better. It suited his bitter and black soul.

"Happy Easter, ya idjit," Bobby said uncomfortably. Crowley gave him a genuine smile, though he would never admit this and he would kill anyone who insisted otherwise.

"I didn't know you cared so much, Kitty," he said slyly. "Want to come on upstairs so I can outdo this pathetic attempt at an Easter present?"


End file.
